Power feeders in power distribution systems may generate significant heat due to ohmic heating. The heat generated may be undesirable. For example, resistivity of the power feeder may increase with temperature, making the power feeder's operation less efficient as the power feeder's temperature increases. The heat generated may also have negative effects on other equipment or structures. When the power system is installed in an enclosed space, a cooling system may be provided to remove the heat generated by the power feeder. Operating the cooling system may consume power, which may reduce overall energy efficiency of a system that uses the power feeder.